The present invention relates to vents and fluid distribution systems. More particularly, the invention relates to air vents that are concealed when not allowing air to escape from a connected passageway.
Fluid distribution systems typically contain a plurality of passageways, or ducts, that terminate in an opening A vent can be placed on the opening and used to regulate the passage of the fluid into a surrounding environment. A common example of such an arrangement is the air distribution system in a motor vehicle. In conventional vehicle air systems, each of the various vents contain adjustable grills that a vehicle occupant can manipulate to control and regulate the flow of air into the passenger compartment.
While the use of these vents allow for effective regulation of air flow, they require the presence of a complex structure within a vehicle component, such as the instrument panel or interior door cover. Furthermore, the structure of conventional vents can disrupt the visual appearance of the vehicle components, leaving an undesirable aesthetic effect.
Continuous moldline technology provides a continuous, smooth surface that can deform or stretch in a selective manner. This technology has been used in aircraft surfaces to reduce turbulence and drag due to gaps and discontinuities that arise in aircraft control surfaces upon movement of the surface. Individual moldline structure units provide distinct flexible surfaces that can be selectively activated to deform
The present invention provides a vent assembly for use with a duct or other passageway. The vent assembly utilizes one or more moldline structure units to achieve a selective opening of the vent. Furthermore, the vent can be concealed when not allowing a fluid, such as air, to escape from the passageway via the vent.
In a preferred embodiment, the vent assembly includes a mounting surface that defines an opening in communication with the passageway, a base member and a guide member that are both secured to the mounting surface. A flexible rod is attached to the base member and passed through a channel in the guide member, such that the rod can move within the channel. A panel is disposed around the rod and between the base and guide members. The panel is larger than the opening in the mounting surface and can sealably close the opening. An actuator is operably related to the rod such that the actuator is able to induce deformation of the flexible rod. The deformation of the rod causes the panel to move away from the opening, thereby allowing air or another fluid to exit the passageway.
The panel and other parts of the assembly can be covered with a flexible coating. In one embodiment, the coating comprises a portion of a vehicle console, such as an instrument panel or interior door panel. In this embodiment, the console conceals the vent when air delivery is not desired, and reveals the vent when delivery is desired.
The present invention also provides a fluid distribution system that incorporates one or more vent assemblies of the present invention. In one embodiment, the system includes a plenum for selectively delivering a fluid among a plurality of independent passageways, and a controller operably connected to the plenum. The controller can be further connected to the actuator of one or more vent assemblies such that the panel of appropriate vent(s) is moved to allow fluid to escape the passageway when the controller operates the plenum to allow fluid to move into the passageway. Alternatively, a second controller can be connected to the actuator.